A New Knowledge
by Ichigo
Summary: What if Serena found out she was Rini's mom a lot earlier before she really did? FINISHED
1. Your Rini's Mom?!

A New Knowledge...and the after effects  
  
  
  
This story is based on the question,  
  
"If everyone would have found out  
  
Serena was Rini's mom early on, how  
  
would they react. How would they  
  
find out, and what will Darien think  
  
when he finds out?" Well, I guess  
  
that is acually more than one question  
  
but you get the idea. I've had this in  
  
my head for a while and I just needed  
  
to get it out! So here it is! This takes  
  
place when Rini doesn't get picked up  
  
on time from school and that moster  
  
with the drum that causes thunderstorms  
  
appears and The girls start floating in  
  
the cafe later on. Remeber? well, I'm  
  
changing a couple of things! Happy Reading!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Your Rini's Mom?!  
  
I slammed the phone down on the reciever. "Rini's went missing again! Darn that kid! Now *I* have to go out in the *thunderstorm* to find her. And I *hate* thunderstorms!" I ran out of the phone booth where I had just called Sammy at home to see if she was there. No such luck. I had on my white shorts and baby blue top, with a large green rain coat that almost went to my knees. I was running as fast as I could, back tracking my steps and thinking of where she might go. As I rounded another corner I bumped into someone and stumbled back. What a time to have a klutz attack!  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I....Darien?" I cut off my appology as I realized who it was. *Why* am I always bumping into him? Not that I'm complaining, I kinda *love* being in his arms, but now is definatly not that time! I have got to find Rini!  
  
"Serena?" A bolt of lighting stuck across the sky a bit to close for my comfort. I jumped after I saw it and heard the thunder not even a second later. I jumped right into Dariens arms. I heard him sigh then say, "Serena..." He was pushing me away with regret? I don't get him! What in the world does he regret? Is it pushing me away? Get real Serena, hahaha, like he would regret that. I didn't like the way my thoughts were going so I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Rini's missing!"  
  
"What? We have to find her!"  
  
"You'll help?" My eyes brightened at the thought of spending time with Darien. Even if it is just to find the only thing distracting him from me. "I ...I know you like Rini better than me. Your alway a lot nicer to her."  
  
"Serena, a little kid is missing! Of course I'll help. Come on."  
  
With that said we started running down the street again. It felt like old times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DUM! DUM! DUM! I'm gonna give you the shock of your life kid!" A monster. It was female, with wild hair, red on one side and blue on the other. She was weraing a white jump suti with red and blue patterns on it. She had a drum with lightning bolts drawn on it, with two sticks in her hand. Rini screamed and got to her feet. She turned around and started running. Oh no! What do I do?! She thought to herself panicked. I need a place to hide! She looked around and spotted an alley. Now to distract it! Rini thought. She turned around and looked to a point behind the thing. "Oh my gosh! What is that? A pink elephant?" The monster looked confused and turned around to see the pink elephant. Ha! Rini thought. Oldest trick in the book! These guys just get more and more stupid every day! She turned around and ran as fast as she could to the alley and slipped in just in time. The monster looked around furious trying to find the kid. "AAARRRRGGGGG!" It screamed in frustration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh! Darien did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah it came from that street down there!"  
  
We ran a few more feet and came to a stop to find Rini running into an alley while a monster was looking around for something. "You go get the girls and I'll get Rini, Ok?"  
  
Darien looked at me doubtful but then consented and ran off to the cafe I told him they would probably be at. I tranformed into Sailor Moon and waited for the thing to leave in search of Rini. Is it just me or do they get more dumb evertime I fight them? Oh well. When I saw it fly off in a direction, I ran into the street and to the alley I knew Rini would be in. I heard voices in the alley and listened.  
  
"I hate Serena! She doesn't get anything right!"  
  
"Small Lady! Why do you say such horrid things about *your mother*?"  
  
I gasped and slapped my hand to my mouth before I made myself known.  
  
"What?!" Rini shrieked, "You mean when Dad, told me all thoes stories about Sailor Moon... He was talking about Mom?"  
  
"Think about it, Small Lady. Are they really that diferent? Look at her face next time you see her. Watch how she cares about her friends, the scouts."  
  
"Then that would mean my dad is...*gasp* But why aren't they together now?! He broke up with her!" Rini was in tears now.  
  
"I think we have an eavesdropper" Sailor Pluto said. Rini ran out of the alley and found a very dazed Sailor Moon almost in tears.  
  
Sailor Pluto in her little ball, floated out into the street and in front of Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon? Do you understand this?"  
  
She laughed and a couple tears escaped her eyes, "That sure does explain a lot!" She joked, "I knew something wasn't right. Not in a bad way of course."  
  
She looked to Rini who was still in tears. She wouldn't say a word and kept her distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rini's in trouble?!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes and Sailor Moon needs back up, so hurry!"  
  
"Got it!" Thr four voices echoed. They all called out their tranfomations at once,  
  
"Mars Power,"  
  
"Jupiter Power,"  
  
"Venus Power,"  
  
"Mercury Power,"  
  
"MAKE UP!" They all shouted the last part as one then ran out the door as the colored ribbon faded into their sailor fuka's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard footsteps approching and tried to dry my tears. I looked over and saw the scouts and Tuxedo Mask running around the corner. As soon as they got close enough Rini ran into Tuxedo Mask's arms and cried. Is it that horrible to find out I'm her mother in the future? I thought to myself. Pluto had already turned back into Luna P and followed Rini. I looked over at her with much hurt in my eyes. When she turned around I tried to hide it but I guess she saw anyway. "Mo-" Her cry was muffled by Tuxedo Mask's hand as he saw the monster coming. He hurried all of us into the alley and told Rini to keep quiet. Was she going to say Mom? I cried harder at the thought and the scouts gave me odd looks. I tried to keep it quiet but was having a hard time. After a short period of time I managed to calm down and get some determination back.  
  
"Come on scouts! Lets dust this thing!" I wispered to them. I gave Rini a smile and a hug before I walked out into the street in full veiw of the monster. I didn't even give an introduction. I just sreamed out, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" And let it fly.  
  
The monster whirled around in time to catch it. "TIARA TRAP!" I called again as the tiara widened and wraped around the thing. The girls looked at me shocked. "Well!" I shouted to them. "What are you waiting for? Wanna help me out?" They snapped out of their trance and Jupiter was the first to attack.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER, CRASH!" The monster shook from the amount of electricity before it wore off and she looked at Jupiter maddly. "That'll teach you to play with lightning again!" Jupiter laughed.  
  
Mars was the next to have a turn, as the monster got out of my tiara's grip and it returned to me. "MARS FIRE, IGNITE!" The monster dodged and lunged straight for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard Mar's attack and looked up again. She missed. But the next thing I saw horrified me to no end! I shouted out for her, "MOM!" She looked at me as she threw herself out of the way. But it wasn't far enough, the monster ended up slicing her side with one of it's sticks. "NOOO!" I cried out. I wiggled around in Tuxedo Mask's grip. He may not care but I do. When I got free and fell to the ground, I landed on my feet, if a bit clumsy. I looked up to find a look of shock and horror on his face. Maybe he does care. I thought but remembered my mom still out there and ran to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I tried to stand but it was no good. I felt dizzy. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" I heard Sailor Mercury call out. A mist filled the air and all I could see was the scouts, and Rini who was crying over me. "Aim for her drum. It's her power sorce. Once it's gone, you can kill it with no problem." Mercury said. "Right. VENUS CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The chain went through the drum and wraped around it. Pulling the drum back with the chain Venus gave an 'ok' sign and smiled. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" As the fog evaporated you could see the monster turn to dust.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Rini?" Rini was still looking at me crying uncontrolably.  
  
"It's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"No! It's not ok! It's all my fault!" She cried harder. Tuxedo Mask came over and tried to pick Rini up but she pushed him away. "No. I want to stay with my mommy!" she screamed in frustration when he tried to comfort her again. Everyone gave a gasp of shock and I just looked at her wide eyed. She remembered what she was thinking earlier and went to voice it, "You may not care," She glared at Darien the best she could for a 6 year old, "But I do!"  
  
"Oh, Rini. Come here." I tried to sit up. It hurt really bad. She ran back to me and I hugged her for all I was worth. I knew I felt connected to her in some way. Now I know why. She's apart of me.  
  
"Y..Your her M...MOTHER?!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. The girls were still in shock.  
  
I sighed. "Yes. Or I will be. She came from the future, remember?"  
  
"Who's the father?" Venus piped in. I looked down and Rini looked at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We should discus this some other place, don't ya think. Sailor Moon also has some wounds we need to heal." Mercury, the voice of wisdom said. Remind me to thank her later on. I let go of Rini and tried to stand up. As soon as I did I doubled over in pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter exclaimed, "Do you need help?" I shook my head no, but she came over anyway. I clutched at my side with one hand as she wrapped my other around her neck. We started off to Darien's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now then." Mercury said, "Let me get this straight. Rini is from the future. In the future you are Neo Queen Serenity of Neo Tokyo in the 30th century, and Darien is Neo King Endymon. Rini is Darien and your daughter. And last but certainly not least, she came here to find her mom, you, to save 30th century Tokyo. Correct?" Sailor Mercury looked between Rini and the now bandaged Sailor Moon. They both nooded their heads and Mercury continued, "How long have you known this Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Acually, I have had a strange feeling about Rini for awhile now but I just figured this out tonight right before you guys showed up."  
  
"Strange feeling?"  
  
"Yeah, well I felt connected to her. Kinda the same way I feel connected to you, Darien." Sailor Moon looked at her lap from where she was sitting on the couch and added, "I guess it was because shes my daughter that I have a link to her, although not as good as your link to her. We do kind of act alike sometimes." She forced a laugh out. Nobody thought it was real for a second. Sailor Moon sighed and got up from her position on the couch. "Didn't you feel anything? Something about her? You must have. You treated her like a princess!" She sighed and looked around for Rini. She was standing off to the side clutching Luna P behind Venus. "Rini." Sailor Moon walked over to her Daughter and Rini came forward. "Mommy. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."  
  
Sailor Moon gasped as she gave Rini a big hug, "You didn't cause any trouble. You hear me?" Rini nodded and gave Sailor Moon a big hug. "Can we go for a walk to the park? Its hot in here." Sailor Moon laughed and said, "Sure, I think thats a good idea. Girls?" The scouts nodded and headed out leaving Darien behind.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the hallway there was a huge gust of wind and a voice called out, "My Queen." The scouts backed up into the apartment again and Rini ran to hide in Dariens room. As everyone stood in the living room a black wind picked up again and a figure in white appeared before them.  
  
AN: What did ya think? Now dont be too harsh because this was my first try at a short fic. Do you think I should make sequel to it. Did I leave ya hanging? But don't worry! A sequel is on the way! ^_- And yea, I know the title sucks but oh well deal with it! You can't judge a book by its cover after all. E mail would be much appreciated! Strawberry@moonkingdom.com 


	2. A Queen and Two Princes

As soon as they stepped into the hallway there was a huge gust of wind and a voice called out, "My Queen." The scouts backed up into the apartment again and Rini ran to hide in Dariens room. As everyone stood in the living room a black wind picked up again and a figure in white appeared before them.  
  
  
  
~A Queen and Two Princes~  
  
This is a sequel to 'Your Rini's Mom' I know that tittle sucked but I couldn't think of anything better at the time so deal with it. I got some reasponse to do a sequal so here it is. If you haven't read the first one you might want to in order to understand this one. It's just a one parter so don't freak out and go "oh no! Now I have to read a whole other story in order to read this one and the first one sounds like iot sucks!" I hope you like it and email me! I'm feeling so deprived of email lately. *tear*  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure dressed in white appeared in the room. I knew who it was the moment he spoke. It was the same person who has been giving me nightmares over and over again. The voice in my dreams telling me to stay away from my princess, my love. The man smiles as his eyes lock on Serena. I turn to her to see her take a step forward and in her strongest voice ask, no demand to know who this man is. He laughs.  
  
"You'll know soon enough my love." He stretched out his hand for her to take, "Come with me." She looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow and laughed. He didn't look fased by this.  
  
"You want me to go with somebody I have no clue as to who they are?" Her hand laid atop her brooch, ready to call upon her powers if the need arised. I looked to the scouts to see they have already transformed. "Your crazy." She finished. Her face had hardened and she looked to the man to see what he would do next.  
  
The man sighed, "Understandable. I am Prince Dimond of the Black Moon family." (AN: Who were you expecting? :P King Endymion? Muhahaha) He bowed low and continued, "I only wish to speak with you about this war we are having, My Queen." He smiled at her look of puzzelment.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Queen? And what is this about war 'we' are having? Are you the man who keeps sending these horrible monsters looking for Rini? Well?!" She was angry. And rightfuly at that. Serena wasn't the most patient woman I've known and the mention about the 'war' which was revolved around Rini and the crystal set her off.  
  
"I am." I grabbed for a rose and transformed. He looked at me with amusement and then back to Serena. He sighed and continued, "I keep forgetting you are not Queen yet. It seems I must start from the beggining. Shall we?" He motioned as he once again reached for her hand.  
  
"Whatever you must say can and will be said in front of my court." She held herself like nobility and I knew she was taking her rold as Princess. She may not be a queen but she is royalty and if this man insist on refering to her as such, who is she to argue?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. "Very well." With those words there was another gust of black wind that surrounded us all and carried us away. Then it went completly black...  
  
I coudn't see. I coudn't hear. I couldn't even feel! It was like I was floating in a black abyss. And as far as I was concerned I was. I turned my head from left to right hoping to find the slightest slither of light to see by. Then I saw it. There was a window to the right. It was tilted crooked. I tried walking to it. That didn't work. Well, since I'm floating I might as well try swimming, no matter how stupid I feel doing it. So I sawm over to the window. When I got there I saw Serena in a very different outfit laying on a bed. What is she wearing? And how did she get into it? She looks unconsious. I took out a rose and shot it at the glass. It bounced off! Whats going on here? Where am I? And right when I began to panic I saw a door, off to the side of the room Serena was in, open. It was that stupid Prince something or other that did all of this. If he touches her I swear I'll kill him! No! Torchure him! But he wasn't doing anything yet. He was simply sitting in a cahir by the bed holding Serenas hand and watching her. What kind of guy looks at the woman who wants him dead! with that kind of look? Then it hit me all to fast. A guy in love. But that brought up a whole other set of questions. I decded to ignore them for now and just watch what happens. I can't do anything else.  
  
  
  
It's so dark. I can make out shadows but everything is so blurry. I feel so heavy but very relaxed. I try to open my eyes but they hurt from the intense brightness so I close them again. "No, no. Your better than that, my love. Open your eyes and wake up now." I could hear this voice luring me out of sleep. Was I sleeping? I don't remember. I try to open my eyes again. This time it wasn't as bright. I saw someone leaning over me, blocking the light. "Thats my girl." He said. I could tell it was a man. When my eyes focused I gasped. My memories flooded back to me and I sat up quickly. Too quickly. I sucked in my breath as I felt the effects of not moving after....after what? We were talking in Dariens appartment, and then?  
  
"What happened?" I looked at him accusingly. He almost looked hurt by this but replied evenly, "We are at the rystal palace. Your palace in 30th century Tokyo." He smiled at me and continued, "Time traveling usually leaves you 'asleep' for a whole day. You've been out for an hour. Your beloved friends are still alseep but the ever so tough, "rolling his eyes while he said this, "Tuxedo Mask is up and about." Darien? Well then where is he? I asked Dimond just this. "He isn't far. He is in a room next to this one as a matter of fact. But don't worry. He is well occupied."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspicously.  
  
"Simply that he doesn't have to sit and worry." He shrugged as he said that. "Now, I do belive we have a couple of things to talk about, Sailor Moon. Or should I be calling you Neo-Queen Serenity? It sounds so formal. How about I just call you Serena?" He smiled at the shocked look on my face. How did he know all of this? He seemed to read my mind when he said, "A person usually knows the person they love better than themselfs." My eyes widened even further. He loves me?! What is going on?!  
  
"Wait a minute! If you love me then why are you sending these monsters after Rini and the Silver Crystal?!" I screamed frustrated.  
  
"Rini has the Silver Crystal. I need to get it back," But I cut him off.  
  
"Get it back?! It's not yours!" He sighed and continued,  
  
"I need to get it back for an old friend," He smiled at me as if I should know who hes talking about. "You see, everybody was so busy planning Rini's birthday party, they didn't relize they were ignoring her. She wandered off to your room and took the crystal hoping to gain some kind of power so you would be proud of her. But it disappeared when she touched it. Thats when my men betrayed me. They said I was 'getting too cozy with the queen'." He rolled his eyes and then smiled, "I wish." He had a joking smile and I couldn't help but smile in return even if a bit shyly.  
  
"But how did you know about what happened to Rini?" I asked. He smiled knowing it was simply curiosity and not accusations.  
  
"One time during a battle I put her to sleep so I could read her mind. Only she would know what happened. Once I found out I let things go its course untill I could find an opening. Now seemed like a pretty good time to me." He reached up and stoked my cheek, "Besides...I missed you too much." He smiled and I backed away nervously.  
  
"I...um...Can I see the others now?" I asked as I looked at my hands in my lap. I could tell he was frowing by the way he held himself.  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
I looked up at him shocked. "L..love you? I...Dimond, I do like you. Your really nice, but I love Darien."  
  
"He isn't even here! He left you!" He was standing up and shouting now. "He doesn't love you! I do! Why can't you see that?"  
  
I felt something wet on my cheek and noticed I was crying. "I..." My voice cracked and I hated myself for it. "I know he doesn't love me. But I love him!" I shot up from my spot and walked swiftly to the door. I tried to pull it open but as soon as I touched it I was thrown back. I landed on the ground, hard. I looked at Dimond and found him smiling at the wall! What is up with this guy?  
  
"You wont walk away from this unless you promiss yourself to me. I always get what I want and I want you!" He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "I have tried to be the nice guy here but my patience is wearing thin." He pulled me up to him. I was about to push him away when I noticed we were floating above the room! A fall like that I wont survive in this form. I held onto him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye and glared at him. "Don't make this any harder. All you have to do is kiss me. It isn't that bad is it?" He was smiling and all I wanted to do was smack it off his face. Darien! I screamed out with my mind. Please help me!  
  
  
  
I floated in the dark watching the scene. I felt so helpless! When Serena went flying to the floor I started banging on the window. 'NO' I shouted. That creep acually looked up here and smiled! But when he had her up in te air I lost it. I started throwing my roses by the dozzen hoping to break that window to get to her. Darien! Please help me! I shook from that one thought. It was Serena. I could hear her through our link. 'Arg!' I screamed as I threw my body at the window. It broke into thousands of pieces. I fell to the floor. It hurt so much. I had tiny cuts all over my body and the fall was hard. I ignored the pain for now since it wouldn't help me save Serena. I pulled out a rose and threw it at Prince Jackass. It hit his face and he dropped Serena. I ran over and caught her. Prince Jackass screamed and lunged at me. I jumped back andran to the door off to the side. It wouldn't budge! Serena told me to let her go and I sat her on the ground. She swayed a bit but soon steadyed herself.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" She shouted out. I gasped as the bright light blinded me. When it fadded instead of her red and blue fuka, it was black! She floated in the air and faced the door. When she raised her hand a bright blast shot from it and the door was gone. She floated back down and grabbed my hand. We ran out the door and down a series of halls. She seemed to know where she was going. Right before we were about to make another turn she fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "I took some of Dimonds power. But it's dark energy so it's eating my alive. But its the only way to get out of here. I just hope it doesn't get to my heart before I get everyone out of here. You wont find your way out with out me." I gasped. "Lets hury then! I wont loose you!" I picked her up and ran the rest of the way with her giving me directions. When we finally reached the door where the scouts were she blasted it open like the last one. Everyone gasped and ran over. "Power down! You dont need to stay like that any longer now! Mercury can get us out! Serena please!" I begged her. She was limp in my arms. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
I could hear him calling for me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pushed as hard as I could on the darkness in me. It's one thing to keep it away from you. Its another thing to get it away from you when its already there. I pushed harder and finally I felt a warm breeze sweep over me. I gasped and relized I had gotten it out. But I wasn't whole again. "Serena! Wake up please!" Somebody was crying fo me to wake up but who? Whats going on? I've been here the whole time. I open my eyes and see Darien bent over hold me. He was crying into my chest. "Darien?" I asked weakly. His head shot up and my eyes widened at the heart felt tears on his face. My face contorted i worry and I reached a hand to wipe his tears away. "Serena! Oh god! Your ok! you ok..." He hugged me tight and placed tiny kisses all over my face. I gasped. What is going on. "I'm so sorry. Don't ever leave me again. I love you." He wispered the last part and my eyes began to water. "What?" I asked not sure if I heared right. He smiled and said again, "I love you." I felt whole again. The emptiness of my heart. The evilness that ate most of my aura. It was all whole again. I stood up and looked to the scouts. Darien still had a tight hold on me and I smiled. Mercury spoke up, "I found a way out."  
  
AN) What did ya think? EMAIL ME! Strawberry@moonkingdom.com 


End file.
